Prawdziwa historia Roswell
by Aldiss
Summary: Co sie stalo po 3 sezonie? Jak potacza sie losy bohaterow? Kompletny
1. Chapter one

PRAWDZIWA HISTORIA ROSWELL

CZESÄ 1

Nie! Nie moge w to uwierzyÄ! Jak to sie moglo staÄ? Trudno to powiedzieÄ... Ojciec nie zyje... Khavar go zamordowal. Nienawidzil go od dziecinstwa. Zawsze myslalem, ze kiedy obejme tron bedzie to spokojna, wolna od wojen planeta. Ale nie! Wszystko wali mi sie na glowe! Jutro pogrzeb, a zaraz potem koronacja. Lerrick mnie pociesza, dobrze mu tak mowiÄ. To nie on jest odpowiedzialny za tysiace Antarczykow. Do tego matka. Wciaz mnie pogania. Twierdzi, ze dobry krol musi mieÄ zone. Ja kocham jedna dziewczyne, matka chyba cos podejrzewa, widziala nas razem jakis czas temu w ogrodzie jak sie calowalismy, ale chyba uwaza, ze ona nie bedzie odpowiednia zona.- rozmyslal Zann podczas dlugiego siedzenia w sali tronowej.

Kilka dni pozniej:

No i stalo sie! Jestem krolem.- rozmyslal Zann siedzac na tronie- czy matka pozwoli mi wyjsÄ za moja ukochana?

Do komnaty wszedl Rath.

-Khavar planuje atak.

-Cco? Przepraszam myslalem o czyms innym.

-Nawet wiem, o czym. Pozniej zastanowisz sie, w co ubraÄ sie do slubu.

Z dala rozlegl sie wybuch. SlychaÄ bylo krzyki ludzi. Krol wybiegl z palacu i zobaczyl mnostwo zabitych ludzi, lezacych na ulicy i odlatujacego Khavara, ktory smial sie szyderczo. Zann obejrzal sie dookola i ujrzal zwloki swojej ukochanej. Zabral je do palacu.

Tymczasem Khavar zajety byl rozmowa z Ava.

-Widze, ze kochasz mlodego krola.

-Nic ci do tego!

-Potrafie cie zmusiÄ do posluszenstwa. Bedziesz na moich warunkach. Inaczej zabije nie tylko ciebie. A teraz pojdziesz na to przyjecie! Masz spodobaÄ sie krolowi.

Khavar rozkazywal Avie i zmuszal ja, aby z nim sypiala. Ona bardzo kochala Zanna i chciala byÄ przy nim, ale on tego nie odwzajemnial.

Przyjecie kolo Wystajacej Skaly Nad Woda:

Wszyscy dobrze sie bawili oprocz krola, ktory zastanawial sie tylko:

-Wisi nad nami wojna, a oni sie bawia.

I wtedy zobaczyl ja!- Co za brzydactwo- pomyslal. Podeszla do niego Krolowa-Matka i przedstawila Ave. Po kilku dniach odbyl sie slub. On tego nie chcial, ale Krolowa-Matka stwierdzila, ze to dla dobra planety. Ava za to byla wniebowzieta. Nikt nie podejrzewal jej o zdrade. Khavar uknul spisek. Upozorowal porwanie Krolowej-Matki przez Vilandre- siostre krola. Wszyscy teraz mysleli, ze zdradzila swoj lud z milosci do Khavara. Zannowi udalo sie odbiÄ matke, ale Khavar zabil Vilandre na jego oczach i oddal mu jej cialo.. Zann musial zrobiÄ cos aby uratowaÄ swoja planete. Zebral swoich naukowcow i postanowil odtworzyÄ na Ziemi (uwazal, ze ta planeta byla dosÄ daleko) swoja ukochana! Bylo to mozliwe dzieki temu, ze wstawili do ludzkiej kobiety esencje –DNA czy cos takiego ukochanej krola, dzieki czemu prawnuczka Carol Parker bedzie jakby sobowtorem ukochanej Zanna. Plan sie powiodl i Zann zaczal obmyslaÄ kolejny.

Tymczasem Khavar przestal panowaÄ nad Ava. Postanowil wiec ja pilnowaÄ na kazdym kroku. Wyslal za nia Naseda, ktory nie byl Antarczykiem tylko transformerem! Potrafil przybieraÄ rozny wyglad, ale nie mial DNA. Byl czyms w rodzaju robota-zabojcy. Wkradl sie w zaufanie Avy, ale nie do konca, gdyz wiedziala kim jest.

WroÄmy do planu krola:

Wiedzial, ze nie zdola wygraÄ tej wojny! Krolowa-Matka przejela inicjatywe. Pobrala DNA Zanna, Ratha, Vilandry i Avy. Nic nie wiedziala o wczesniejszych dzialaniach syna, gdyz ukrywal wyslanie swej milosci na Ziemie. Zann wraz z Rathem musieli walczyÄ na czele wojsk, gdyz Khavar ruszyl do ataku. Polegli.

A Khavar mial zawladnaÄ planeta. Krolowa-Matka wraz z naukowcami stworzyla „dwa komplety" Krolewskiej Czworki- dwa, poniewaz z pierwszym bylo cos nie tak, a po za tym, gdyby Khavar mial wyruszyÄ na Ziemie, zabilby ten gorszy komplet i nie wiedzialby o tym drugim. Jednak z pierwszym kompletem bylo cos nie tak, dlatego, ze Khavar zmienil cos w ich DNA. Kazdy z kompletow dostal swojego opiekuna- jednym z nich stal sie Nasedo, ktory juz wczesniej wkupil sie w laski Krolowej-Matki. Statek wyruszyl na Ziemie zabierajac nie tylko klony, ale takze Granilith, wazny artefakt oraz przedmiot pewnego rodzaju kultu na Antarze, byl bardzo potezna „maszyna" i mial wiele mozliwosci. Krolowa-Matka nie mogla dopusciÄ, aby wpadl w rece Khavara, bo gdyby tak sie stalo moglby bez przeszkod zapanowaÄ nad Piecioma Planetami. Khavar mimo obecnosci swojego slugi Naseda na statku, wyslal za nimi Nickolasa wraz z „armia" Skorow, ktorzy mieli za zadanie ich zabiÄ. Jego planem byla umowa, jaka zawarl z Nasedo. Od Avy wiedzial, ze klony nie beda nic pamietaÄ, dlatego dopilnowal, by tylko Ava nie zapomniala wszystkiego. Potem miala ona zajsÄ w ciaze z Zannem, wrociÄ z nimi na Antar. Khavar ozenilby sie z nia i do pelnoletnosci dziecka panowalby pelnoprawnie nad planeta. Potem mial dwie mozliwosci. Albo bedzie kierowal dziedzicem jak kukla wedle wlasnych zamiarow, albo sie go pozbedzie.

Statek wyruszyl na Ziemie i kiedy wyladowal, Nasedo umiescil inkubatory w jaskini niedaleko miasteczka Roswell, a drugi opiekun w Nowym Jorku, zdarzyl sie wypadek. Statek wybuchnal, a jego szczatki znalazl jakis farmer. Wojsko zamaskowalo wszystko, mowiac, ze spadl balon meteorologiczny. Granilith byl ukryty w inkubatorach, wiec Nasedo nic o nim nie wiedzial, ukryl wszystko w jaskini, dosÄ daleko od miejsca wypadku. Byl rok 1947.


	2. Chapter two

PRAWDZIWA HISTORIA ROSWELL

CZESC 2

Kolejna czesc jest jakby przypomnieniem serialu.

Okolo 50 lat pozniej z inkubatorow wyszla najpierw dwojka dzieci- znalazlo ich malzenstwo Evansow, a potem jedno, ktore znalazl jakis rolnik i oddal do sierocinca. Nasedo, ktory musial sie do tej pory ukrywac, znalazl w jaskini juz tylko jedno dziecko. Dziewczynke! Wzial ja do siebie i udawali zwykla rodzine. Dzieci mialy ok. 6 lat. Mniej wiecej w tym samym czasie prawnuczka Carol Parker skonczyla 6 lat. Nazywala sie Liz.

Max i Isabel dorastali w rodzinie Evansow i zyli normalnie, nie pamietajac, kim byli w przeszlosci. Wiedzieli jednak, ze sa inni, ze maja dziwne moce. Kiedy poszli do szkoly Max poznal Michaela i od razu wiedzial, ze jest jednym z nich. Isabel potrafila przenikac do snow i kiedy tylko sie o tym przekonala, czesto robila to dla zabawy. Max potrafil leczyc dlonmi i wytwarzac bariere, a Michael nie panowal zbytnio nad swoja moca. Max w trzeciej klasie podstawowki poznal Liz i od razu sie w niej zakochal. Oczywiscie nie mogl powiedziec jej prawdy, gdyz trojka OBCYCH przyrzekla sobie, ze nikomu nie zdradza swojej tajemnicy. Dowiedzieli sie, bowiem, ze sa kosmitami ocalalymi z katastrofy Roswell. Wyjawienie tej wiadomosci moglaby wystawic na niebezpieczenstwo nie tylko ich samych, ale takze Liz.

Jednak, kiedy Liz skonczyla 17 lat zostala postrzelona i Max nie mogl patrzec jak umiera, wiec ja uzdrowil, a potem zdradzil jej, kim jest.

Potem dowiaduja sie o tym rowniez przyjaciele Liz, Maria i Alex. Dziewczyna zakochuje sie w Maxsie, ale on na poczatku nie chcial z nia byc, aby jej nie narazac. Potem jednak chodza ze soba. Maria zakochuje sie z wzajemnoscia w Michaelu, a Isabel w Alexsie. Po jakims czasie pojawila sie Tess. Namieszala w umysle Liz pokazujac obraz Maxa z przyszlosci, oraz mowiac, ze ona, a nie Liz jest przeznaczona Maxowi, a Isabel Michaelowi. Max daje sie oszukac, co ciezko rani Liz. Chlopak przespal sie z Tess, ktorej dokladnie o to chodzilo. Dziewczyna zaszla w ciaze. Wmowila Maxowi, ze dziecko nie przezyje w ziemskiej atmosferze, co jest bujda. Ale aby wrocic na swoja planete musial wiedziec jak. Dlatego zmusila Alexa, aby przetlumaczyl Ksiege- jedyna wskazowke prowadzaca na ich planete. Ale zle wykorzystala swoja moc i doprowadzila do smierci Alexa. Liz to odkryla i powstrzymala Maxa, Michaela i Isabel przed odlotem z Tess, tylko ona odleciala, przy pomocy Granilithu, i wszyscy sadzili, ze zabrala go ze soba. Jednak on zostal na Ziemi.


	3. Chapter three

PRAWDZIWA HISTORIA ROSWELL

CZESC 3

Khavar niecierpliwie czekal na przylot statku. Rozlegl sie straszliwy huk i pojazd kosmiczny wyladowal. Khavar czekal niecierpliwie na triumfalne wyjscie Avy w towarzystwie krola. Czekal, czekal i sie nie doczekal... Podszedl do statku i otworzyl drzwi. Spodziewal sie ataku, lub czegos, ale bylo dziwnie cicho. Wszedl do srodka i rozejrzal sie. Juz myslal, ze nikogo w nim nie ma, ale znalazl na podlodze nieprzytomna Tess. Wywlokl ja ze statku i zabral do swojej siedziby na Antarze. Tam medycy zadbali, aby sie obudzila, co nie bylo takie latwe, bo choc atmosfera miala niemal identyczny sklad, to bylo tam inne cisnienie i takie tam szczegoliki, ktore nieco wytracily organizm Tess z rownowagi. Kiedy Tess byla w stanie rozmawiac przyszedl do niej Khavar i zaczal ja wypytywac.

-Gdzie pozostali? Mialas przywiezc wszystkich!

-Ja... Oni sie dowiedzieli!!!- wydyszala Tess i opadla na lozko.

-Gdzie jest Nasedo? Czemu ci nie pomogl?

Tess spojrzala na niego zdumiona.

-Nasedo nie zyje.

-Co? Jak moglas do tego dopuscic?!!! Zaplacisz mi za to!

W tej chwili Tess zlapala sie za brzuch i skrzywila sie z bolu.

-Boli....

-A, wiec jednak wykonalas zadanie. Chyba daruje ci zycie... Na razie. To dziecko Zanna, prawda?

-Tak. Boli....

Po kilkunastu dniach Tess urodzila slicznego, czarnowlosego chlopczyka. Porod byl bardzo ciezki, a gdy tylko chlopiec wydostal sie na swiat, Khavar zawlokl jeczaca z bolu Tess do jakiegos pomieszczenia i zamknal ja.

-Niedlugo po ciebie przyjde, gdy tylko oglosze, ze mam dziedzica krola- Khavar wyszedl kopiac Tess w brzuch. Dziewczyna lezala na podlodze zgieta bolem.

Khavar od razu wzial sie za dziecko. Chlopiec bardzo cierpial i tesknil do taty. Jego krzyk- blaganie o pomoc, uslyszal jego ojciec Max, budzac sie w swoim pokoju zlany potem- na Ziemi, miliardy kilometrow od Antaru.

Roswell kilkanascie dni pozniej:

Max w pokoju Liz.

-Prosze! Wybacz mi- chlopak byl bliski lez.

-Przespales sie z nia!

-Wiem i nic tego nie zmieni! Musze pomoc synowi. Sam nie dam rady...

Liz widzac rozpacz w oczach Maxa wymiekla.

-Pomoge ci! Przeciez cie kocham.

-Ja tez cie kocham.

Bylo bardzo pozno, wiec Max musial wracac do domu. Polozyl sie spac, ale nie bylo mu dane zasnac w spokoju. Snilo mu sie, ze Khavar katuje Tess, co az tak mu nie przeszkadzalo, i jego malego, slicznego synka, ktory wola go o pomoc. Max zerwal sie z lozka zlany potem. Isabel wbiegla do jego pokoju.

-Nic ci nie jest?

-On mnie wola!

-Kto?

-Moj syn! Musze mu pomoc!!!

Tymczasem Liz rowniez miala niespokojne sny. Obudzila sie w srodku nocy i nie mogla zasnac az do rana. Jej matka nie mogla dobudzic jej do szkoly. Wbiegla do klasy dawno po dzwonku. Usiadla na swoim miejscu kolo Maxa i skupila sie na doswiadczeniu chemicznym,

Wszyscy mysleli, ze skoro Khavar osiagnal swoj cel maja spokoj (przynajmniej w pewnym sensie) ze Skorami i Nickolasem. Jednak bardzo sie mylili.

Po szkole Liz miala jechac od razu do Kosmodromu(- jakby ktos nie wiedzial: bar jej rodzicow, gdzie pracowala razem z Maria i Michaelem.). Stanela jak wryta na parkingu. Jej samochod mial przebite wszystkie cztery kola.

Nie majac innego wyjscia poszla na przystanek autobusowy, ale nie zdazyla; autobus odjechal sprzed jej nosa. A nastepny byl, o zgrozo, az za godzine, gdyz na drodze byly roboty i wisiala kartka na rozkladzie jazdy informujaca o zmianie rozkladu. Powlokla sie pieszo...

-Czy ktos widzial Liz?- spytala Maria, Michaela i Isabel wieczorem w Kosmodromie.- Nie dzwonila, zeby powiedziec, ze nie przyjdzie.

-O, Max! Nie widziales Liz?- spytala Isabel Maxa, ktory wlasnie wszedl na do kawiarni.

-Juz zamkne, dobra?- Maria poszla wyganiac klientow, gdy Max wystukal na komorce numer telefonu Liz.

-Nikt nie odpowiada.

Do baru wszedl ojciec Liz.

-Czy moge wiedziec, co sie stalo z Liz?

-Wlasnie jej szukamy.

Max pojechal z Michaelem pod szkole. Znalezli tam przebity samochod dziewczyny. Znaczy z przebitymi oponami.

-Kryje sie za tym cos niedobrego.

Nagle zadzwonila komorka Maxa( jak to dobrze, ze oni wszyscy maja komorki, nie?- dop. Autorka)). Pomyslal, ze to Liz, ale mylil sie. Uslyszal roztrzesiony glos Isabel:

-Max mialam wizje! Liz zostala porwana!

-Przez kogo? Gdzie jest?

-Nie wiem...Widzialam tylko ja proszaca o pomoc... Tak jakby to ona chciala sie z nami skontaktowac.

-Przeciez wiesz, ze to niemozliwe, ona nie jest jedna z nas!(- serio? -dop. Autorka))

-Niewazne! Musimy ja ratowac- Isabel sie rozlaczyla.

Max podzielil sie nowinami z przyjacielem.

-Sprobuj zadzwonic jeszcze raz do niej na komorke.- zaproponowal Michael.

Max spelnil jego prosbe.

-Czesc Max!- odezwal sie dziwnie znajomy glos...Glos Nickolasa!

-Nickolas? Gdzie Liz? Co z nia zrobiles?

-Nie przejmuj sie... Jest tu ze mna. Przyjedz na pustynie!- Nickolas rozlaczyl sie.

-To Nickolas? Co on jej zrobil?

-Nie wiem... Jedziemy na pustynie- oswiadczyl Max i wskoczyl do samochodu.

-Czekaj! Musimy porozmawiac z reszta!

-Dobra-Max rzucil mu komorke- wsiadaj! Pogadasz z nimi podczas drogi.

Gdzies na pustyni:

Nickolas trzymal za ramie chwiejaca sie Liz. W drugiej rece trzymal jej komorke.

Naokolo nich stalo kilkoro Skorow.

-Twoj chlopaczek przyjdzie tu. I wtedy zdobede Granilith.

Liz probowala sie wyrwac, ale on, mimo postaci dziecka, trzymal ja mocno. Probowal z niej wydostac informacje o Granilithcie, ale ona miala silna wole i nie wpuscila go do swojego umyslu, co bardzo go zdziwilo(-ale nie nas- dop. Autorka)), gdyz wczesniej tylko Tess zdolala mu sie „oprzec". Potem jednak byla tak wyczerpana, ze ledwo stala na nogach. Nickolas zrezygnowal, bo uznal, ze krol „Zann" bedzie mu bardziej potrzebny. Na horyzoncie pojawil sie jakis samochod. Nickolas pchnal Liz na jakiegos Skora, ktory wykrecil jej rece do tylu.

Nickolas wysunal sie do przodu. Gdy Max i Michael przyjechali i wyskoczyli z samochodu, Nickolas odezwal sie:

-Witam! Zann jak milo cie widziec. Twoj syn cie pozdrawia!

Max rozejrzal sie i zobaczyl chwiejaca sie Liz.

-Zostaw ja!!!

-Nie mam takiego zamiaru, ale moze jej nie zabije, jesli odzyskam Granilith.

-Nie moge ci go oddac nawet gdybym chcial! Tess odleciala z Granilithem.

-Nie! Tess odleciala, ale Granilith zostal! Gdzie on jest??

Nickolas chcial zabic Maxa i podszedl do niego z wyciagnieta reka, a chlopaka i Michaela odrzucilo do tylu o kilka metrow. Nickolas zaczal sie do nich zblizac. Liz oswobodzila jedna reke i krzyknela:

-Nie!!!

Nie wiadomo, jakim cudem (ja wiem, a wy?- dop. Autorka)) swoja „moca" Liz przewrocila Nickolasa. Michael i Max wykorzystali ten moment, aby sie podniesc. Michael zaatakowal swoimi mocami Skorow i pokonal ich. Liz wyczerpana zemdlala. Nickolas nie chcial walczyc w pojedynke, a po za tym musial przemyslec sprawe, ktora bardzo go zaskoczyla. Czyzby ta dziewczyna byla kosmitka?

Max chcial uzdrowic Liz, ale pomyslal, ze lepiej od razu zawiezc ja do domu. Nie ochlonal jeszcze po dzisiejszych wydarzeniach. Wsiadl z tylu do samochodu trzymajac Liz na kolanach. Michael prowadzil.


	4. Chapter four

PRAWDZIWA HISTORIA ROSWELL

CZESC 4

Mieszkanie Michaela:

Wszyscy pochylaja sie nad kanapa, na ktorej lezy nieprzytomna Liz. Dziewczyna otworzyla oczy i zlapala sie za glowe.

-Moja glowa!- rozejrzala sie- Gdzie ja jestem?

-U mnie- powiedzial Michael- Na jakis czas mamy spokoj z Nickolasem.

Liz opowiedziala im cala historie, ominela tylko fragment, w ktorym uzyla mocy. Nie wiedziala, co sie z nia dzieje i na razie wolala nie rozmawiac o tym z innymi. Musiala tez zadzwonic do rodzicow i wszystko im wyjasnic- oczywiscie opowiadajac zmyslona historie-, bo bylo juz bardzo pozno.

Kilka dni minelo bez zadnych niespodziewanych zdarzen. Na sobote wieczorem umowila sie z Maxem- juz tak dawno nie byli nigdzie razem- a rano chciala pojechac na pustynie. Podejrzewala, ze to, co sie stalo- wydarzylo sie, poniewaz- jak powiedziala kiedys Ava z Nowego Jorku- Max ja „zmienil". Po za tym chciala przekonac sie czy to prawda, ze Granilith pozostal na Ziemi. Wiedziala, ze nie potrafi otworzyc tej komnaty, jednak postanowila sie przekonac. Cala grupa postanowila sprawdzic to w niedziele. Musieli troche odczekac w razie kolejnego ataku Nickolasa. Liz nie sadzila, aby znowu ja zaatakowal. Troche sie bala jadac przez pustynie, ale nie zmienila zdania. Zostawila samochod kilkaset metrow dalej i poszla na piechote w strone skaly. Polozyla reke na miejscu w skale gdzie powinno znajdowac sie wejscie. I o dziwo! Skala sie otworzyla! Liz spojrzala na swoja dlon. Niby taka jak przedtem, ale jednak... Cos bylo nie tak. Tylko kosmita moglby otworzyc to przejscie. Weszla do srodka i ujrzala Granilith. A wiec jednak! Weszla do jaskini z inkubatorami. Przeciez to niemozliwe! Ma duza rodzine mieszkajaca w Roswell od czterech pokolen. Pamieta swoje wczesne dziecinstwo! A Max wyszedl z inkubatora majac 6 lat. To oznaczalo, ze gdy ja uleczal musialo to cos zmienic. A w takim razie rowniez Kyle bedzie sie zmienial!!!

Obejrzala dokladnie Granilith. Nie zmienil sie. Wyszla z jaskini, a za nia zamknelo sie przejscie. Poszla do samochodu, ale nie bylo go tam gdzie go zostawila. Poszla przez pustynie pieszo.

Nickolas, ktory wolal nie ryzykowac, obezwladnil ja moca. Wiedzial, ze gdzies w poblizu musi byc Granilith, nie sadzil jednak, ze ona moglaby otworzyc wejscie do „jego kryjowki".

Liz obudzila sie zwiazana na tylnym siedzeniu w samochodzie prowadzonym przez „matke" Nickolasa i zobaczyla go na siedzeniu obok. Jechali bardzo dlugo przez pustynie. Z rozmowy wynikalo, ze jada do miasta, gdzie mieszkali wszyscy Skorowie.

-Nie martw sie- zwrocil sie do niej- Tym razem mam zupelnie inne plany. Krol Zann nic nie bedzie mogl zrobic, aby cie uratowac. Nic procz powrotu na Antar.- w tej chwili dojechali.

Nickolas wyniosl Liz z samochodu i skierowal sie do jednego z domow. W piwnicy kryl sie olbrzymi hangar. Liz ujrzala wielki „latajacy spodek".

Nickolas wlozyl dziwny krysztal w otwor na wysokosci drzwi w statku kosmicznym. Wlaz sie otworzyl. Chlopak wniosl ja do srodka, a za nim weszlo kilkoro Skorow. Liz zobaczyla jakby waski korytarz. Nickolas zaniosl ja do duzej sali na koncu korytarza, ktora wygladala jak sterownia. Zamknal ja w dziwnym pomieszczeniu obok- w taki sposob, ze mogl przez kraty ja obserwowac. Pojazd wystartowal. Lot trwal kilka godzin, poniewaz statek byl bardzo szybki.

Pojazd wyladowal na polu (-pamietacie jakies pole?- dop. Autorka)). Nickolas zabral dziewczyne i wysiedli. Liz zobaczyla turkusowe niebo i zielono-granatowe chmury sunace leniwie po niebosklonie. Oddychalo jej sie dziwnie lekko. Nickolas nie marnowal czasu na podziwianie przyrody. Zabral ja przed oblicze Khavara.

-Wiec to jest ziemska istota, w ktorej tak sie zadurzyl Zann?

Khavar bardzo przypominal czlowieka- na tyle, ze nie dalo sie go odroznic od ziemianina. Liz rozejrzala sie ukradkiem po komnacie. Bylo to cos w rodzaju sali tronowej. W rogu pomieszczenia znajdowalo sie lozko z wysoka barierka, a w srodku spal...

-Tak to jest syn Zanna- Khavar spojrzal w tamta strone- Nie mam teraz czasu! Zabierzcie ja, zamknijcie ja razem z Ava.

Oszolomiona Liz Skorowie zaprowadzili do malego pomieszczenia. W srodku siedziala Tess. Liz podbiegla do niej.

-Tess? To ty?

Dziewczyna byla bardzo chuda i wygladala mizernie.

-Liz? Co ty tutaj robisz?- nie posiadala sie ze zdziwienia Tess- na Antarze?

-Nickolas mnie porwal....

-Och... Liz, wybacz mi! Ja naprawde nie chcialam tego wszystkiego.

-Juz dawno ci wybaczylam, musimy sie stad wydostac!

-To niemozliwe.

Nagle drzwi sie otworzyly. Dziewczyny zobaczyly Khavara z dzieckiem na reku. Byl to kilkutygodniowy chlopiec o czarnych wlosach i brazowych oczach.

-Ava! Twoje dziecko ciagle ryczy! Zajmij sie nim-podal dziewczynie dziecko i zatrzasnal drzwi. Tess a ledwoscia trzymala dziecko, ktore jeszcze glosniej plakalo.

-Daj mi go-poprosila Liz, biorac malca na rece. Chlopiec od razu sie uspokoil. Do celi wszedl jakis mezczyzna.

-Kto to?- Liz odwrocila sie w jego strone. Chlopak zamknal za soba drzwi.

-To tylko straznik, ktory czasem przychodzi ze mna porozmawiac, jak znudzi mu sie warta.

-To prawda?- spytal wysoki, rudowlosy i piegowaty mlodzieniec- Czy ty jestes kosmitka?

Liz wybuchnela smiechem.

-To raczej ja was uwazam za kosmitow.

-Czyli to prawda, ze nie pochodzisz z tej planety?

-Tak.

-Slyszalem od Khavara, ze twoj lud planuje inwazje na basza planete.

-Chyba zartujesz. Lud na mojej planecie nie ma pojecia o zyciu na innych planetach. Wiekszosc ludzi wogle w was nie wierzy, a policja i wojsko poszukuje wszystkich kosmitow i boja sie, ze chcecie skolonizowac Ziemie. Ja tez nie wierzylam w kosmitow dopoki nie poznalam Maxa.

-Kim jest Max? On jest z naszej planety?

-Tak. Na waszej planecie nazywa sie chyba Zann.

-Zann?- chlopak stanal jak wryty- Krol Zann?

-Tak.

-Jestescie po jego stronie?

-Oczywiscie.

-Nie wiem czy moge jej zaufac- zwrocil sie do Tess- ona zdradzila swoja planete.

-Ona jest po naszej stronie.

-Mimo, ze go zdradzila?

-Ja jej ufam.

-Jestem z wami, pomoge wam uciec dzis w nocy.

Nickolas zostal wyslany na Ziemie, aby powiadomic Maxa o miejscu pobytu Liz, co mialo go zmusic do powrotu na Antar.

Rudowlosy chlopak rzeczywiscie przyszedl w nocy.

-Musimy sie spieszyc, zostawcie dziecko!

-Nie! To syn Maxa.

-Dobrze, ale musicie byc cicho.

Chlopak wyprowadzil je na dwor i odciagnal na bezpieczna odleglosc od siedziby Khavara.

-Musze wracac, nie moge sie ujawnic.

-Ale co my mamy zrobic?

Rudy mlodzieniec pokazal im droge do kryjowki Krolowej-Matki.

Liz, Tess i dziecko podrozowali przez las. Bardzo dziwny las. Drzewa byly bardzo niskie- o bialej korze- a gdy zdarlo sie jej kawalek wyplywala czerwona zywica o charakterystycznym ostrym zapachu. Po kilkunastu minutach drogi zlapali ich jacys ludzie. Rozmawiali miedzy soba, co z nimi zrobic. Nie poznali, ze Liz jest z innej planety.

-Co z nimi zrobimy?

-To na pewno rebelianci!

-Musimy ich zaprowadzic przed oblicze Krolowej-Matki

-Nie! Zabijmy ich od razu!

-Nie! –wtracila Liz- My jestesmy po waszej stronie!

-Skad mamy wiedziec, ze nie klamiecie?

-Zabierzcie nas do Krolowej-Matki!

Antarczycy dali sie przekonac. Kiedy Liz z dzieckiem na reku stanela przed obliczem Krolowej-Matki, ta zapytala ja (Tess tam nie bylo, zamknieto ja gdzies) :

-Twierdzisz, ze nie jestes rebeliantka? Skoro wlasnie z obozu rebeliantow przybywasz?

-Ja nie jestem z stad! Jestem z Ziemi.

Na dzwiek tej nazwy krolowa drgnela.

-Jezeli wiesz cos o Ziemi nie moge byc pewna czy nie jestes Skorem.

-Nie jestem. To dziecko... To syn Zanna!

-???

-Nawiaz ze mna lacznosc, a dowiesz sie, ze mowie prawde.

Krolowa-Matka dotknela Liz i zobaczyla kilka obrazow:

Narodziny Liz, Liz w szkole, Liz w przedszkolu, Liz w kawiarni, Ziemia, Twarz Maxa, porwanie przez Nickolasa.

-Teraz ci wierze. Opowiedz o sobie.

-Jestem zwykla dziewczyna. Mieszkalam sobie na Ziemi, nie wierzac w kosmitow, dopoki nie poznalam Maxa...

-Kim jest Max?

-To Zann...

-Moj syn! Czy z nim wszystko dobrze? A z Rathem? A co z Ava?

-Max i Michael maja sie niezle. Ava jest tu ze mna, ale czemu nie pytasz o swoja corke?

-Vilandre? Ona nas zdradzila. Nie wiem, czemu wyslalam ja na Ziemie! Ale to, dlatego, ze wtedy jeszcze nie wiedzialam, ze to ona nas zdradzila!!

-Ona bardzo kocha brata i na Ziemi jest zupelnie inna osoba.

Liz wlozyla reke do kieszeni i wyciagnela zdjecie calej paczki. Pokazala na nim Maxa, Michaela i Isabel.

-A Zann wyznal ci, kim jest? Musialas byc mu bardzo bliska skoro ci zaufal?

-Wlasciwie nie mial wyboru..- Liz opowiedziala o swoich przezyciach.

-Musze wracac na Ziemie!

-Tak... Pomoge ci, zaopiekuje sie synem Zanna.

-Nie! Musze go zabrac ze soba. Max na pewno probuje tu przyleciec po syna.

-Trudno. Rozstane sie z wnukiem. Za kilka dni statek bedzie gotowy.

-Tess leci ze mna...

-Dobrze. Teraz zaprowadze cie do twojego pokoju, mozesz wychodzic do ogrodu, jesli chcesz. Ta okolica jest jeszcze bezpieczna.

Do sali wpadl jakis czlowiek (-no... kosmita, zalezy od punktu widzenia- dop. Autorka)), ktory dziwnie przypominal Brody'ego.

-Lerrick?- Liz spojrzala na mezczyzne.

-To ty!!!- powiedzial zdziwiony- co tutaj robisz?

-Nickolas przylecial ze mna na ta planete.

-Musze powiadomic Zanna...

Ale nie o tym chcial mowic.

-Rebelianci znowu atakuja!!

Krolowa-Matka wydala mu jakies niezrozumiale dla Liz instrukcje.

Max chodzil caly w nerwach. Liz nie przyszla na spotkanie....

Nickolas- pomyslal nagle Max.

Grupa przez kilka dni nie wiedziala, co robic. Jakis tydzien pozniej wszyscy siedzieli w Kosmodromie. Do srodka wszedl Brody.

-To ja, Lerrick!

Wszyscy sie zerwali.

-Siadajcie. Mam dla was dobre wiesci. Nickolas porwal Liz...

-I to ma byc dobra nowina?!?

-Poczekajcie... Nic jej nie jest. Jest na Antarze z twoim synkiem.

-Z moim synem?!? Na Antarze?

-Na twojej planecie. Niedlugo wraca na Ziemie i wtedy wam wszystko opowie.

Liz chodzila po ogrodzie i przygladala sie bardzo kolorowym kwiatom, ktore wydawaly jej sie znajome, chociaz rosly tylko na tej planecie. Przyszedl do niej Lerrick. Zaczal jej opowiadac o strategiach wojsk i takie tam rzeczy- rowniez o kulturze Antaru. Bardzo go polubila- jakby znala go od zawsze- jakby byl kiedys jej przyjacielem, a potem dlugo go nie widziala. Wypytywal troche o Maxa, ale nie chcial opowiedziec jej historii tej wojny, ktora caly czas sie toczy.

-Statek jest gotowy do odlotu... Przemysl jeszcze raz sytuacje dziecka.

-Musze zabrac go ze soba.

Liz stala na wielkim skalnym placu obok statku. Pozegnala sie z Lerrickiem i z Krolowa-Matka, wziela chlopca na rece i wsiadla do statku. Tess byla juz dawno w srodku. Krolowa-Matka miala nadzieje, ze jeszcze kiedys ja zobaczy. I nagle...

BLYSK

Piekna dziewczyna rozmawiajaca z Zannem.

BLYSK

Ogrod. Zann calujacy sie potajemnie z ta sama dziewczyna.

BLYSK

Rozpacz Zanna po ataku Khavara.

BLYSK

Dziwne zachowanie Zanna, szykujacego sie na cos.

Dopiero po chwili zdala sobie sprawe, ze ta dziewczyna byla dziwnie podobna do Liz, ktora stala w drzwiach statku i opuszczala wlaz.

-Poczekaj!!!- krzyknela w jej strone Krolowa-Matka, ale bylo juz za pozno. Wlaz sie zamknal i statek zaczal drzec. Kobieta odsunela sie od niego gwaltownie i pojazd z zadziwiajaca predkoscia wystartowal.

Liz byla niespokojna. Lot sie przedluzal. Za kilka godzin powinna zobaczyc Ziemie. To juz jej drugi lot kosmiczny, mimo to byla bardziej przerazona niz za pierwszym razem. Byla sama z dzieckiem. Krolowa-Matka nie mogla wyslac z nia nikogo. Przypomniala sobie pozegnanie z Lerrickiem. Obiecal, ze skontaktuje sie z Maxem. Nie byla sama. Przypomniala sobie, ze leci z nia Tess. Jednak ona nie wychodzila ze swojego pomieszczenia na statku. Liz zdawalo sie, ze Tess cierpi na cos w rodzaju choroby lokomocyjnej, tylko na wieksza skale. Spojrzala przez okno. „Ziemia! Juz niedlugo bede w domu!" – pomyslala i przygotowal sie do ladowania. Zabezpieczyla malego i poszla po Tess. Pol godziny pozniej statek wyladowal na pustyni w poblizu Roswell. Ladowanie nie nalezalo do najprzyjemniejszych, wiec, gdy Liz postawila stopy na piasku, miala chec pocalowac ziemie, czego jednak nie uczynila (w przeciwienstwie do mojej kolezanki Marty K., ktora bynajmniej nie miala takich przezyc.- dop. Autorka)) Tess byla w zlym stanie. Ta choroba „lokomocyjna" bardzo dala sie jej we znaki i Liz pomyslala, ze minie troche czasu zanim dojdzie do siebie. Wysiedli ze statku i Liz ukryla pojazd w poblizu jaskini z Granilithem, tak, ze w zaden sposob nie mozna bylo go znalezc, jesli nie wiedzialo sie gdzie jest. W jednej rece trzymal dziecko, a druga podtrzymywala Tess. Doszly do drogi, a potem posuwaly sie wolno wzdluz niej w strone Roswell.

Liz zastanawiala sie caly czas jak zareaguje Max.


	5. Chapter five

PRAWDZIWA HISTORIA ROSWELL

CZESC 5

Liz z dzieckiem i Tess szly droga.

Nagle podjechal samochod szeryfa. Liz przestraszyla sie. Jak wyjasni obecnemu szeryfowi, co robi na pustyni z chora kolezanka i malym dzieckiem? Z samochodu wyskoczyl Jim Valenti.

-Liz? Cale miasto cie szuka!

-Naprawde?

-Tak, oczywiscie nikt oprocz twoich przyjaciol nie wie co sie naprawde stalo.

-Pan tez o tym wie?

-Nie, ale domyslam sie, ze to jakas „kosmiczna" sprawa...- nagle zauwazyl Tess.- Co ona tutaj robi? Przeciez odleciala na swoja planete.

-Wlasnie z niej wracamy.

Dziecko zaczelo ryczec.

-Juz, malutki. Cicho...- zaczela go uspokajac Liz.

-Co to za dziecko? Skad je wzielyscie? Czy to dziecko Tess?

-Wszystko panu opowiem, ale sadze, ze powinnam powiadomic Maxa, reszte i przede wszystkim moich rodzicow.

-Tak, wsiadajcie.

Po chwili samochod podjechal pod dom Maxa.

-Moze lepiej bedzie, jesli sama tam pojde? Nie wiem jak zareaguja na Tess...

-Tak, tak bedzie lepiej.

Liz wziela chlopczyka i poszla. Zadzwonila do drzwi. Otworzyla jej Maria, ktora dziwnym trafem byla u Evansow. Chciala krzyknac, ale Liz jej nie pozwolila.

-Cicho!!!

Szeptem rozmawiali.

-Liz gdzie bylas? Co sie stalo?- pytala tepo jej przyjaciolka. Spojrzala na nia i zobaczyla dziecko- skad....?

-Ci...- przerwala jej Liz- Zaraz wszystko wam opowiem. Zrobimy im niespodzianke, co? Sa na gorze?

-Tak.

-Wejdz tam i powiedz, ze dzwonil ktos roznoszacy ulotki, a ja wejde po cichu na gore.

-Dobra...

Maria zrobila tak, jak jej przyjaciolka powiedziala, i choc nie umiala klamac, wszyscy jej uwierzyli. Tymczasem Liz cicho weszla po schodach i zastukala w drzwi pokoju Maxa. Nikt nie odpowiedzial, wiec zastukala jeszcze raz glosniej.

Max uslyszal ponowne pukanie do drzwi i zdziwiony je otworzyl. Kiedy zobaczyl Liz prawie osunal sie na podloge ze zdziwienia.

-Liz?!?

Dziewczyna ominela chlopaka i usiadla na jego lozku, Max zamknal drzwi. Wszyscy rzucili sie na nia i zaczeli sciskac, ale ona tylko skulila sie, aby nie zgnietli dziecka.

-PrzestaÅcie juz!

Byli tak zdumieni, ze nie zauwazyli malego chlopczyka, ktorego trzymala w objeciach.

-Opowiadaj!!!- rykneli wszyscy.

Liz opowiedziala cala historie omijajac jedynie fakt przylotu z nia Tess.

-I jej wybaczylas!?- zapytal z niedowierzaniem Max- Dobrze, ze jej tu nie ma bo bym ja zabil!!!

-Lepiej jej nie zabijaj!!- powiedziala Liz i podala dziecko zamurowanej Isabel- Potrzymaj!

Wybiegla z domu, a wszyscy jak zaczarowani stali bez ruchu. Chlopiec rozbeczal sie, a oni nawet tego nie zauwazyli, (co za ciemnoty!- dop. Autorka)). Liz wrocila po chwili ciagnac oparta na jej ramieniu...

-Tess?- Maria niedowierzala.

Zeszli z lozka, aby Liz mogla ja tam polozyc. Jakos zdolala przetlumaczyc im, ze nie powinni robic jej nic zlego. Milczacy od dluzszej chwili chlopczyk przypomnial o sobie placzem i wyciagnal raczki w kierunku Liz, a ona wziela go na rece i uspokoila.

-Co to za dziecko?- spytal Michael.

-To syn Maxa- powiedziala Liz, a wtedy Max jakby sie ocknal.

-Moj syn? Wiec nie musze go juz ratowac!

Wzial chlopca na rece, ale ten zaczal plakac i wyciagnal raczki w strone Liz. Dziewczyna wziela go na rece.

-Ktos musi jechac po pieluszki i mleko. On chce jesc.- Zauwazyla Liz.

-Ja pojade.- zaoferowal sie Michael Guerin.

-Ja pojade z nim- dodala Maria- nie znasz sie przeciez na dziecinnych akcesoriach, prawda?

Wyszli. Isabel takze ich zostawila i pojechala do Kyla z Jimem Valentim po drodze opowiadajac mu wszystko. Zostali z Tess sami. Po chwili dziewczyna odzyskala przytomnosc i byla w o wiele lepszym stanie. Max sie nie odzywal.

-Liz... Zaopiekuj sie dzieckiem. Ja nie jestem dla niego dobra matka.

Liz, ktora od pierwszego wejrzenia pokochala to dziecko jak wlasne, bez wahania sie zgodzila:

-Jesli Max bedzie tego chcial...

-Bardzo tego chce.

-Ale jest problem z moimi rodzicami.

-Ja sie tym zajme!- zaoferowala Tess- przedstawie im obraz, ze bylas na wycieczce i 2 dni temu wrocilas, a teraz jestes u Maxa.

Jak powiedziala tak zrobila.


	6. Chapter six

PRAWDZIWA HISTORIA ROSWELL

CZESC 6

Liz, Max i chlopiec poszli do domu Liz. Dziewczyna trzymala dziecko na reku, gdyz nikogo innego nie tolerowalo.

-Juz wrocilas?- spytal ojciec Liz- Co to za dziecko?

-To syn Maxa...

-Maxa i kogo? Bo chyba nie twoje?

-Tess...

-Wiec porzucila dziecko i wyjechala tak?

-Ona jest w Roswell, ale oddala dziecko Maxowi...

-Porzucila je! Twoj chlopak bedzie musial sie nim zajac. Mysle, ze nie powinniscie dalej sie spotykac.

-Tato! Ja... Pomoge Maxowi zajmowac sie dzieckiem.

-Zrezygnujesz ze szkoly? Dla niego?

-Nie zrezygnuje ze szkoly...

-To jak sobie wyobrazasz opieke nad dzieckiem?

-Pomoze nam moja mama- wtracil Max, ktory do tej pory milczal.

-Jesli tak stawiasz sprawe, to musze zabronic Liz sie z toba spotykac!!!

-W takim razie ja sie wyprowadzam!- stwierdzila Liz i poszla z Maxem do jej pokoju, zostawiajac zamurowanego ojca w Kosmodromie samego.

Bar byl juz od kilku godzin zamkniety.

Max pomagal pakowac rzeczy Liz.

-Nie powinnas byla tego robic ze wzgledu na mnie.

-Nie zostawie cie! Tylko...Nie mam gdzie zamieszkac...

-Zostan u mnie albo...Nie wiem, wymysli sie cos. Teraz jedzmy do mnie. Niedlugo wracaja rodzice i Maria z Michaelem na pewno na nas czekaja.

-Tak, ale musimy sie zastanowic, co bedzie z Tess.

Pojechali z powrotem do domu Maxa. Tam rzeczywiscie czekali Maria i Michael, ale najwyrazniej wcale sie nie nudzili. Po jakims czasie przyszla tez Isabel z Kylem. Zebrali sie w salonie i uzgodnili, ze dziewczyna zamieszka w starym domu, gdzie mieszkala kiedys z Nasedo. Poniewaz byla juz ok. 11 wieczorem, Tess pojechala do tamtego domu, ktory byl urzadzony tak jak kiedys, bo nikt go nie kupil. Liz przewinela malego i polozyla na lozku Maxa, bo byl bardzo senny. Zasnal od razu. Zazgrzytal zamek i do domu weszli rodzice Maxa. Kyle, Maria i Michael zmyli sie niezauwazeni. Max i Liz poszli do panstwa Evans.

-Czesc mamo! Czesc tato!

-Witaj Max. Jeszcze nie spisz?- ojciec nagle zauwazyl Liz- Co ty tu robisz o tak poznej porze? Nie powinnas byc w domu? Rodzice nie beda sie martwic?

-Czy wy...?- spytala mama Maxa

-Nie! Nic z tych rzeczy... Tylko Liz... Ona wyprowadzila sie z domu i nie ma gdzie pojsc.

-Och, naprawde?- zatroskala sie pani Evans- A co sie stalo? Oczywiscie mozesz u nas zostac jak dlugo chcesz.

-Dziekuje pani bardzo.

-Alez nie ma, za co, czy mozecie wyjasnic mi, co sie stalo?

Max powiedzial rodzicom o dziecku. Byli lekko zszokowani,, szczegolnie, kiedy dowiedzieli sie, ze nie jest to dziecko Liz. Nie za bardzo im sie to podobalo, ale pani Evans zaoferowala swoja pomoc przy dziecku, kiedy beda w szkole. Na szczescie rok szkolny konczyl sie za dwa miesiace. Max zaproponowal, zeby Liz spala z dzieckiem, kiedy on bedzie spal na kanapie, na dole. Nastepnego dnia byl poniedzialek i trzeba bylo isc do szkoly. Liz obudzila sie wyspana. W lozku Maxa spalo sie tak wspaniale. Zdziwila sie gdyz chlopiec (oczywiscie chodzi o dziecko) ani razu sie nie obudzil, ani nie plakal. Pomyslala, ze powinni wreszcie nadac mu jakies imie. Byla dopiero 5.30. Dziewczyna zeszla na dol i zobaczyla jak Max wstaje z kanapy, a raczej podnosi sie z podlogi, bo wlasnie spadl z kanapy.

-Nie powinienes byl oddawac mi swojego lozka...

-Nawet tak nie mysl. Po za tym my potrzebujemy mniej snu niz ludzie.

-Naprawde?

-Tak, wystarcza nam dwie godziny snu, ale poniewaz nudzi nam sie siedziec po nocach, spimy wiecej.

-Po lekcjach pojde do domu po moje male lozeczko.

-Jakie lozeczko?

-Moje. Jak bylam mala to spalam w takim malym drewnianym lozeczku... I pomyslalam, ze dobrze byloby je zabrac. Maly mialby gdzie spac.

Max wyobrazil sobie malutka Liz spiaca w kolysce, usmiechnal sie na ta mysl.

-Tak, to dobry pomysl. Pojde z toba.

-Nie uwazasz, ze powinnismy jakos go nazwac? I nie wiem... moze ochrzcic?

-Nazwiemy go, ale z chrztem poczekamy, dobrze? Jakie imie mu damy?

-Nie mam pojecia. Moze Khavar...?- Liz zasmiala sie.

-Stanowczo nie!! Myslalem juz o tym, moze Rathis?

-Rathis? Tak sie nazywal Michael w poprzednim zyciu?

-Tak, i wlasnie, dlatego chce tak nazwac mojego syna.

-Ladnie. Wiec zostaje Rathis?

-Tak.

Dwie godziny pozniej szli razem do szkoly. Po kilku lekcjach Maria przybiegla do Liz zdyszana i powiedziala jej i Maxowi, ze niejaki Douglas, z jej grupy opowiada wszystkim na okolo, ze Max przespal sie z Liz i teraz maja dziecko.

Max, kiedy to uslyszal tak sie wkurzyl, ze rzucil sie na Douglasa, ktory akurat tamtedy przechodzil.

-Nie! Zostaw go- Liz z Maria probowaly odciagnac go od Douglasa, ktory nigdy wiecej nie zamierzal rozpowiadac takich plotek (chyba bal sie, ze Max go zabije- dop. Autorka)). Napatoczyl sie dyrektor.

-Evans! Do mojego gabinetu!

Max zaczal sie tlumaczyc, ale nic nie pomoglo. Zostal zawieszony w prawach ucznia na tydzien.


	7. Chapter seven

PRAWDZIWA HISTORIA ROSWELL

CZESC 7

Szkola sie skonczyla. Wszyscy zdali mature. Liz i Max z wyroznieniem. Tylko Michael mial pewne problemy z historia. Malym Rathisem zajmowali sie przewaznie panstwo Evansowie, co sprawialo im wielka przyjemnosc. Pewnego dnia, zaraz po rozdaniu swiadectw, do Liz przyszli jej rodzice.

-Liz, kochanie... Wiemy, ze zrobilismy zle.

-Tak, i chcemy cie przeprosic.- dodala matka.

-Jak sobie radzisz? Gdzie mieszkasz?- spytal ojciec.

-Mieszkam w domu Maxa...

-A gdzie spisz?

-W jego pokoju na jego lozku...

-A on gdzie spi?- nie dawala za wygrana pani Parker.

-Na kanapie w salonie, mamo!!!

-Przepraszam. Tak, czy inaczej chcemy abys wrocila do domu.

-Jezeli chcecie mi zabronic spotkan z...

-Nie- przerwala jej pani Parker- Nie zabronimy ci sie z nim spotykac, tylko nie chcemy abys zmarnowala sobie zycie. Aha.. Chcielibysmy, zebys dalej pracowala w Kosmodromie.

Liz zgodzila sie i po kilku dniach wrocila do domu. Niby wszystko wrocilo do normy, a jednak...

Liz byla coraz bardziej zaniepokojona. Od pewnego czasu zaczely nawiedzac ja dziwne sny. Wczorajszej nocy obudzila sie zlana potem. Snilo jej sie jakies powstanie. Nie widziala dokladnie miejsca, w ktorym sie „odbywalo"... Widziala tylko sylwetki walczacych ludzi. Na poczatku myslala, ze to stres zwiazany z matura. Ale, zeby snilo jej sie po nocach powstanie Listopadowe? I to z jakiegos odleglego kraju, jakim jest Polska?... Antar tez jest odlegly- przemknelo jej przez mysl- nie to glupie! Nie znam „tamtej" wojny. Nie moze wiec mi sie snic po nocach(ja bym sie o to nie zalozyla- dop. Autorka)). Dziewczyna wiecej o tym nie myslala, a sen juz jej sie nie przysnil.

Od kiedy wrocila do rodzicow, miala o wiele mniej czasu dla Maxa, a kiedy byla z nim dluzej, zwykle zajmowali sie dzieckiem. Rodzice Maxa postanowili wyjechac na jakies dwa tygodnie „na urlop". Paczka nie za bardzo w to wierzyla, szczegolnie, kiedy oznajmili, ze chca zabrac malego ze soba. Pani Evans wciaz powtarzala, ze chociaz ogromnie kocha Maxa i Isabel, to zawsze bardzo chciala miec male dziecko, zmieniac pieluchy itd. Max i Liz postanowili im na to pozwolic. Szczegolnie, ze chlopiec dawal sie we znaki im obojgu. Wlasciwie nie chodzilo o „zmeczenie" opieka nad synkiem, po prostu malec, ktory w wieku dwoch miesiecy zwraca sie do Liz: mamo!, byl troche zajmujacym zjawiskiem i para nastolatkow nie miala na nic czasu. Rodzice Liz rowniez wyjechali, ale na troche dluzej-, bo na trzy tygodnie. Mieli nadzieje, ze jak wroca to Liz nie bedzie w ciazy. Wszystko przez to, ze we Francji znaleziono w starym domu rzeczy nalezace do Carol Parker, prababki Liz i rzad francuski chcial zwrocic to jej rodzinie.

Ktoregos wieczoru Liz zamknela wczesniej kawiarnie zostala sam na sam z Maxem.

-Nawet nie wiesz jak cie kocham- wyznal chlopak.

-Wiem- odpowiedziala Liz i pocalowala go. Juz dawno przemyslala cala sprawe.- Chodzmy na gore...- zasugerowala.

-Na pewno tego chcesz?- wolal upewnic sie chlopak.

-Tak, Max!

Wzial ja na rece i zaniosl do jej pokoju...

Liz obudzila sie w ramionach Maxa.

-Juz pozno... Umowilismy sie z Maria, Michaelem, Isabel i Kylem. Beda na nas czekac- odezwala sie do nie spiacego juz od jakiegos czasu Maxa.

-Moga jeszcze troche poczekac- chlopak przyciagnal ja do siebie i pocalowal. Dziewczyna zrecznie wyslizgnela sie z jego objec. Wstala i zaczela sie ubierac. To samo zrobil Max i po kilkunastu minutach razem zeszli na dol. Liz az promieniala szczesciem.

Przy jednym ze stolikow siedzial Kyle i Isabel. Ona rowniez byla z czegos zadowolona, bo na jej twarzy goscil dziwny usmiech, ale gdy tylko ich zobaczyla, wyraz ten zniknal.

-Max gdzie ty byles?

-Nocowalem u Liz...

-Tak? Moze opowiecie coscie wyprawiali?- zapytal polzartem Kyle nie wiedzac jak bliski byl prawdy. Liz zarumienila sie tylko i zapytala:

-A gdzie Maria i Michael?

-A jak myslisz? Pewnie robili to samo, co wy...- Kyle przerwal na widok mordu w oczach Maxa- O, juz ida- wskazal na drzwi, przez ktore wlasnie wchodzila klocaca sie para. Wszyscy usiedli przy jednym stoliku, ale po chwili Maria zle sie poczula i poszla z Liz do lazienki.

-Co sie stalo?- spytala Maria w przerwach w wymiotowaniu.

-Nic. A dlaczego pytasz?

-No bo... jestes taka jakas rozswietlona, bo ja wiem? Czy to ma jakis zwiazek z Maxem?

-No..., wlasciwie to tak.

-Opowiadaj!- Maria znowu ukryla glowe w klozecie.

-No wiesz, on u mnie „nocowal"- opowiedziala jej o tej nocy-, ale moze powinnas isc do lekarza... Czy to nie jest przypadkiem to, o czym mysle?

-Chodzi ci o te mdlosci?

-Wlasnie o to!!!

-No wlasnie! Ja tez wczoraj „nocowalam" u Michaela- Maria pochylila sie nad klozetem. Rozleglo sie ciche pukanie do drzwi i glos Isabel:

-Dziewczyny? Nic wam nie jest? Siedzicie tam juz 15 minut.

Liz otworzyla drzwi.

-Isabel zostan tu z Maria, ja lece do apteki.

-Do apteki? Czy to jest...?!?

-Modl sie, oby nie!

Isabel zamknela sie z rzygajaca Maria w lazience, a Liz podeszla do stolika:

-Michael, chodz szybko ze mna!!!

-Co sie dzieje?- spytal zdezorientowany Max.

-Opowiem ci jak wrocimy- pociagnela Michaela za soba- Czekaj tu, zaraz wracamy.

Liz pociagnela rownie zaskoczonego jak Max, Michaela do samochodu. Sama wsiadla na miejscu kierowcy i ruszyla.

-Moze wyjasnisz mi, o co chodzi?- zapytal sie kompletnie wytracony z rownowagi Michael.

-Jedziemy do apteki.

-Czy to ma cos wspolnego z Maria? Jest chora?

-Ona ma mdlosci...

-No i?- nie zaczail Michael.

Dziewczyna zatrzymala samochod przed apteka w chwili, gdy wypowiedzial te slowa. Weszli do srodka. Liz poprosila ekspedientke:

-Poprosze trzy rozne testy ciazowe.

Gdy zaplacila i ruszyla do wyjscia, Michael ocknal sie.

-Testy ciazowe? Czy Maria jest ze mna w ciazy?

-Na to wyglada!

Kiedy dojechali, Michael poszedl wytlumaczyc wszystko Maxowi, a Liz dala testy przyjaciolce, ktora od razu je zrobila i pokazala im wyniki:

Wszystkie trzy mialy wynik pozytywny!!!

Maria weszla do domu i od razu oglosila swoje przybycie na glos. Wolala nie ryzykowac, ze zastanie matke i Valentiego w jakiejs dwuznacznej sytuacji. Amy DeLuca wyjrzala z kuchni.

-Witaj kochanie! Bedziesz dzisiaj na kolacji? Zaprosilam Jima i Kyla. Moze zaprosisz Michaela?

Maria pomyslala, ze najlepiej bedzie od razu poinformowac mame o wszystkim o zaistnialej sytuacji, wolala, zeby nie bylo przy tym Michaela. Ta kolacja to byla idealna okazja, aby jej o tym powiedziec. A ze bedzie tam Valenti i Kyle? Przeciez Kyle juz wie, a byly szeryf i tak by sie dowiedzial.

-On nie moze dzis przyjsc.

-Ale ty badz na pewno! Musze z toba powaznie porozmawiac

Ja tez- pomyslala Maria.

Kolacja minela w przyjemnej atmosferze, jesli nie liczyc ukradkowych spojrzen Amy i Jima.

-Chcemy wam cos powiedziec- zakomunikowali rownoczesnie.

-Po pierwsze: Znowu jestem szeryfem. Po drugie: Ja i Amy chcemy sie pobrac...

-To wspaniale...-zaczela Maria, ale nie dokonczyla bo wybuchla placzem. Matka probowala ja uspokoic:

-Nie martw sie coreczko! Nie myslalam, ze nie zechcesz abym wziela slub z Jimem.

-To nie oto chodzi- zaszlochala Maria- Ja... ja jestem w ciazy!

-W ciazy?- Amy wpadla w gniew- Jak on mogl ci to zrobic?!! Wiedzialam, ze tak bedzie. To wszystko przez Michaela!!!....

-Nie! Mamo to nie jego wina...

-Twierdzisz, ze to nie jego dziecko!?!?!?!?!?

-Jego, ale mamo!!!

-Maria, jestes pewna, ze jestes w ciazy?- spytal rozsadnie szeryf.

-Tak! Liz kupila mi trzy rozne testy ciazowe i wszystkie mialy wynik pozytywny!

W tej chwili zadzwonil dzwonek. Amy poszla otworzyc i od razu wydarla sie na Michaela, ktory przyszedl w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie.

-Jak mogles jej to zrobic?!!!!

Maria probowala jakos uspokoic matke.

-Jutro pojdziesz do lekarza!- skwitowala Amy.

-Nie!!!- wrzasneli na raz Maria, Michael, Kyle i szeryf Valenti.

-Zatrudnimy dyskretnego lekarza Amy- powiedzial szeryf- pozniej ci wszystko wyjasnie.

„Dyskretny" lekarz, Adam Rodrigez zbadal Marie i stwierdzil, ze jest w czwartym miesiacu. Maria probowala zmusic sie do powiedzenia prawdy matce. Juz wczesniej uzgodnili, ze tak zrobia. W koncu postanowila nie odwlekac tego i zaprosila Maxa, Isabel i Michaela. Amy DeLuca troche sie zdenerwowala, gdy go zobaczyla, ale poniewaz chcieli powiedziec jej cos „waznego", wiec sie uspokoila. Wszyscy usiedli w salonie.

-Mamo, czy wiesz, ze Max, Isabel i Michael byli adoptowani?- zaczela Maria.

-Tak, ale co to ma do rzeczy?

-Oni nie byli stad.

-A skad?

Maria podniosla palec wskazujacy do gory.

-Z polnocy...?- zdziwila sie mama Marii.

-Poprawna reakcja, ale to nie o polnoc chodzilo- Maria podniosla palec wyzej.

-???- zdziwienie pani DeLuca roslo.

-Mamo? Jeszcze nie rozumiesz? Katastrofa z 47!!!

-Chcesz powiedziec, ze oni sa kosmitami?- nadal w to nie wierzyla. Wtedy Isabel wyciagnela reke nad swieczke, ktora stala na stole. Dziewczyna rozproszyla jej czasteczki i utworzyla z nich kwiat rozy.

-Chcesz do powachania moj olejek?- spytala Maria, gdy jej matka z trudem lapala powietrze.

-Nie- jej matka byla w lekkim szoku. Max zaczal opowiadac swoja historie. Nie watpil, ze matka Marii bedzie po ich stronie. Nie wygladala na przerazona, raczej byla w szoku.

Do mieszkania wszedl szeryf i uslyszal, o czym mowa.

-Wiedziales o tym Jim?- spytala sie go Amy.

-Tak... Pomagalem im, kiedy mieli klopoty.

-Jak mogliscie mi nie powiedziec?!!? Wiec Maria jest w ciazy z kosmita? Czy powinnam jeszcze o czyms wiedziec?

-Tak, na naszej planecie ciaza trwa miesiac- zaczal Max-, ale ona jest czlowiekiem, wiec tutaj moze potrwac dluzej... Ale na pewno krocej niz dziewiec miesiecy.

-Lekarz powiedzial, ze jest w czwartym miesiacu,... ale to niemozliwe- powiedziala Maria- my jeszcze wtedy, nie... My dopiero jakis tydzien temu...


	8. Chapter eight

PRAWDZIWA HISTORIA ROSWELL

CZESC 8

Liz znowu przysnilo sie cos dziwnego. Obudzila sie i dopiero po chwili zrozumiala gdzie jest. Max spal obok spokojnie. Tym razem snila o swoim pierwszym razie. Ale bylo inaczej. Znajdowali sie w innym miejscu... Dziwnie znajomym miejscu. Od rozmyslan rozbolala ja glowa. Ulozyla sie wygodniej i zasnela.

Wrocili rodzice Maxa. Nie ucieszyli sie na wiesc o ciazy Marii. Max nie mogl juz „nocowac" u Liz, bo wiedzial, co by sie stalo, gdyby ona zaszla w ciaze.

Liz siedziala na lozku w swoim pokoju. Rozmyslala o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Spojrzala na zegarek- bylo juz po dwunastej. Ciekawe, o czym sni Max?- pomyslala Liz dotykajac jego fotografii, ktora stala na stoliku przy jej lozku.

BLYSK

Liz znalazla sie w pokoju Maxa i zdziwiona zobaczyla sama siebie i Maxa calujacych sie na lozku.

BLYSK

Dziewczyna zdjela reke ze zdjecia. Nie wierzyla w to, co zobaczyla. Moze mi sie to przysnilo? Jest pozno, a ja jestem senna- myslala- Jutro zapytam sie, co mu sie snilo.

Max wszedl do Kosmodromu i Liz od razu do niego podeszla.

-Co dzisiaj ci sie snilo?- wypalila na wstepie.

-Cos sie stalo?

-Nie, nic. Po prostu jestem ciekawa co ci sie snilo.

-Ja mam sny tylko o jednej osobie...

-Tak? A czy jest to przypadkiem dyrektor, ktory cie zawiesza?- zazartowala Liz.

-Nie! Zawsze snie tylko o tobie!

-A chcesz zrobic to samo co we snie?

-Oczywiscie.

Liz postanowila sprawdzic swoje przypuszczenia. Okolo 11 w nocy rozsiadla sie na lozku i wziela ksiege pamiatkowa ze szkoly. Przesunela palcem po zdjeciu Isabel i pomyslala: O czym ona sni?

BLYSK

Znalazla sie w snie Isabel. Zobaczyla jak caluje sie z jakims facetem, ktorego nie znala. Chociaz... Czy tak nie wygladal nowy pracownik kancelarii, w ktorej pracuje ojciec Maxa?

BLYSK

Znowu byla w swoim pokoju. Mam moc- zdala sobie z tego sprawe Liz. Teraz naprawde sie bala. Co sie z nia dzieje???

Polozyla sie i zasnela. Znowu miala dziwny sen. Snilo jej sie, ze rozmawia z Isabel. Ale jakas inna, i nazywa ja Vilandra... Byli w dziwnym ogrodzie z fontanna. Wypryskala z niej woda. Czerwona woda. Liz rozejrzala sie i zobaczyla druga Isabel- prawdziwa Isabel, ktora zastygla z wyrazem zdziwienia, a moze przerazenia na twarzy- trudno bylo stwierdzic. Zaczela sie wycofywac. Liz probowala ja powstrzymac, wyjasnic. Ale nic nie mogla zrobic- obudzila sie.

Isabel sie nudzila. Jak zwykle o tej porze nie bylo nic ciekawego w telewizji. Gdyby ludzie tak jak ona potrzebowali tylko dwoch godzin snu, przez cala dobe bylby dobry program. Spojrzala na zegarek. Bylo po dwunastej... Postanowila sie zabawic i rozejrzec po snach swoich przyjaciol. Do kogo mam „zajrzec"?- pomyslala- Liz i Max zawsze snia o sobie nawzajem. To nudne.

Mimo to jakies przeczucie kazalo jej zobaczyc co sni sie Liz. Przesunela palcem po jej zdjeciu i natychmiast znalazla sie w jej snie.

BLYSK

Ogrod. Wszedzie pelno kwiatow. Isabel szla sciezka szukajac Liz. Zobaczyla fontanne. I wtedy serce zabilo jej mocniej. Z fontanny wyplywala czerwona woda! Czyli Liz sni o Antarze. Rozejrzala sie i zobaczyla Liz w towarzystwie samej siebie. Tylko wygladala jakos inaczej. Uslyszala skrawek rozmowy:

-Vilandro... Zrozum mnie...

Ona sni o mojej przeszlosci? Ale jej tam nie bylo! Nie moglo byc- Isabel byla pewna, ze to, co zobaczyla to bylo jej wspomnienie. Liz spojrzala na nia i chciala ja zatrzymac. Ale Isabel wycofala sie z tego snu.

Rodzice Liz jeszcze nie wrocili z Francji, a rodzice Maxa pojechali na dwa dni do Clovis. Liz i Max mieli wiecej czasu dla siebie i dziecka. Skonczylo sie na tym, ze Max „nocowal" u Liz.

Amy DeLuca i Jim Valenti postanowili sie pobrac jak najszybciej, jeszcze przed rozwiazaniem Marii. Data slubu zostala ustalona na sobote, wiec na przygotowania zostal im niecaly tydzien. Miala to byc skromna uroczystosc, zaproszono tylko bliskich przyjaciol- w tym wszystkich, ktorzy znali prawde.

Slub odbyl sie w malej kaplicy. Wszyscy dziwili sie jak udalo im sie wszystko tak szybko przygotowac w tak krotkim czasie. Uroczystosc byla naprawde wzruszajaca, a po niej wszyscy pojechali do domu Marii, gdzie mialo obyc sie skromne wesele, na ktore przyszlo kilkoro dodatkowych gosci- jacys sasiedzi z okolicy. Wszyscy wyszli do ogrodu. Znajomi gratulowali malzenstwu, a grupa przyjaciol stanela w kacie. Maria wziela na rece Rathisa. Bardzo cieszyla sie, ze i ona niedlugo bedzie miala dziecko. Porod mial sie odbyc niebawem, a Marii bylo juz troche widac brzuch.

Liz byla bardzo blada. Zaniepokoilo to Maxa i mial racje, bo po chwili dziewczyna zemdlala, a on zdazyl ja zlapac w ostatniej chwili. To gwaltownie przerwalo przyjecie. Max razem z Michaelem, Isabel, Kylem i Maria, wraz z nieprzytomna Liz, pojechali do domu dziewczyny. Gdy ulozyli ja na lozku otworzyla oczy.

-Co sie stalo?

-Zemdlalas-powiadomil ja Max.

-Nic mi nie jest, nie musicie tu ze mna siedziec.

-Musimy wiedziec, co ci jest!- zawolala Maria.

-Ja wiem, co mi jest.

-Co?- spytali wszyscy na raz. Wtedy Max zrozumial. W tej samej chwili Liz zerwala sie i pobiegla do lazienki. Za nia pobiegli Max i Maria. Zobaczyli jak wymiotuje.

-Max... Ja chyba jestem w ciazy...

-Maria lec do apteki- zarzadzil Max, ale nie przewidzial, ze i ona ukleknie nad klozetem. Do lazienki weszli Kyle, Michael i Isabel.

-O rany!- wyrwalo sie Michaelowi.

-Lec do apteki, Michael!

-A po co?

-Jak myslisz?- wsciekl sie Max.

-Czemu ja? Niech idzie Isabel!

Dziewczyna pociagnela go ze soba. Tymczasem Maria przestala wymiotowac. Zgiela sie na podlodze z bolu i zlapala sie za brzuch. Na jej czole pojawily sie kropelki potu.

-Co jej jest Max?- zaniepokoila sie Liz pochylajac sie nad przyjaciolka. Otarla jej pot z czola recznikiem- Ona ma goraczke!

-Ona... Ma to samo, co Tess!- uklakl przy dziewczynie i polozyl reke na jej brzuchu.- Dziecko sie dusi!

Wzial ja na rece i zaniosl na lozko Liz. Poszla za nim.

-Musimy zadzwonic do Tess- siegnela po telefon. Nie bylo jej na slubie. Nie pokazywala sie przez jakis czas, a oni wiedzieli, ze chcial „pomyslec".- Za chwile przyjedzie!

Jakis czas pozniej wrocili Michael i Isabel. Zaraz potem przed dom podjechal samochod Tess. Wszyscy zebrali sie przy Marii. Michael byl bardzo zmartwiony. Ocieral swojej dziewczynie czolo.

-Tess, co z nia jest?- zapytal sie dziewczyny.

-Pamietacie jak wam powiedzialam, ze moje dziecko nie przezyje na tej planecie?- w tej chwili spojrzala na malego, ktorego trzymala Isabel.

-Nigdy tego nie zapomnimy- powiedzial z gorycza Max. Tess speszyla sie, ale mowila dalej:

-To bylo klamstwo. Dziecko wcale nie umieralo, ani z powodu atmosfery ani niczego innego. Kazda dziewczyna przechodzi przez to na naszej planecie podczas ciazy. Jest to rodzaj „przystosowania" dziecka do danej atmosfery. Po prostu wyksztalcaja mu sie pluca.

-Ile to bedzie trwac?- spytal Michael.

-Kilka dni. Pozniej z dzieckiem bedzie wszystko w porzadku. Po tej „przemianie" Maria pozbedzie sie tez porannych mdlosci.

-A myslalam, ze to juz nigdy nie minie- powiedziala polprzytomna Maria.

-Czyli, jesli Liz tez jest w ciazy i ona bedzie musial przez to przejsc?

-Niestety tak.

-Powinnismy zabrac Marie do jej domu- stwierdzil Kyle.

-Nie- oznajmil Max- Powinna zostac tutaj. Nie sadze, aby dobrze jej zrobilo przenoszenie z miejsca na miejsce. Powinnismy polozyc ja na lozku rodzicow Liz. Kyle jedz po „mloda" pare. Powinni o tym wiedziec.

Z tego calego zamieszania Liz zapomniala o testach ciazowych. Wziela je od Isabel i poszla do lazienki. Wyszla z niewesola mina i pokazala im wyniki...

Kiedy Max zadzwonil do rodzicow by powiedziec, ze z Liz wszystko w porzadku opowiedzial o chorobie Marii, powiedzieli ze zaraz przyjada.

Kiedy przyjechali Max i Liz postanowili od razu wszystko im opowiedziec. Usiedli w salonie. Przez chwile panowalo niezreczne milczenie.

-Jestem w ciazy- wypalila Liz- z Maxem.

-Och!!!- wyrwalo sie pani Evans.

-Jak mogles?!?!?!?- zaczal wrzeszczec jej maz- Najpierw Tess, teraz...

Max spuscil glowe.

Choc rodzice Maxa nie byli zachwyceni pogodzili sie z sytuacja. Nastepnego dnia mieli wrocic rodzice Liz. Dziewczyna wiedziala, ze to, co im powie bedzie dla nich wstrzasem. Szykowala sie na najgorsze.

Samolot mial przyleciec o piatej po poludniu. Liz z Maxem opuscila posterunek przy Marii, ktora juz czula sie o wiele lepiej. Michael i Isabel mieli dopilnowac, aby wrocila do domu. Rodzice Liz nie mogli zastac jej w swoim domu w takim stanie.

Samolot zatrzymal sie na pasie startowym. Podstawiono schody i zaczeli po pierwsi pasazerowie. Liz stala z Maxem kilka metrow dalej. Chciala przyjechac tu sama, ale byla bardzo blada i slaba, wiec Max nie chcial jej puscic samej, bo bal sie, ze zemdleje za kierownica.

W drzwiach samolotu ukazala sie twarz pani Parker, a zaraz potem jej meza. Gdy tylko podeszli do Liz od razu zaczeli ja sciskac, ale ona jeknela tylko. Mama spojrzala na nia uwaznie i zauwazyla kilka oznak, ktore bardzo ja zaniepokoily.

-Coreczko nic ci nie jest? Wygladasz okropnie!

-Musze wam cos powiedziec- zwrocila sie do rodzicow- porozmawiamy w domu, dobrze?

Z odprawy zabrali bagaze i zaniesli je do samochodu Liz.

-Ja bede prowadzic- zaproponowal Max. Podala mu kluczyki. W czasie drogi spytala:

-Macie dwa razy wiecej rzeczy, niz kiedy tam jechaliscie. Co przywiezliscie?

-Zabralismy rzeczy twojej prababki, ktore zostawila we Francji zanim przeprowadzila sie do Roswell. Jest wsrod nich skrzyneczka dla ciebie.

-Skrzyneczka dla mnie?

-Twoja prababka zostawila ja dla ciebie. Tak pisalo w liscie, ktory byl do niej przyczepiony, nie otwieralismy jej, nie wiemy, co jest w srodku.

W domu, jak zwykle, kiedy trzeba bylo porozmawiac o czyms powaznym, wszyscy usiedli na kanapie w salonie.

-Chcialas nam o czyms powiedziec?- spytala zaniepokojona pani Parker- Czy to ma zwiazek z Maxem?

Chlopak siedzial obok Liz.

-Najpierw chcialabym powiedziec o Marii... Ona jest z Michaelem w ciazy...

-Jak on mogl jej to zrobic? Gdyby to tobie Max zrobil dziecko...- przerwal na widok miny nastolatkow- Zrobil...?

-Yhm...

Rodzice Liz byli zbyt skonsternowani, aby cos powiedziec. Nagle Liz spadla z kanapy.

-O nie- jeknal Max i podniosl ja z podlogi.

-Co jej jest?- spytal ojciec Liz.

-Zadzwonie po karetke!- matka Liz chwycila za telefon.

-Nie! Oni nie beda mogli jej pomoc. Niech pani namoczy recznik w zimnej wodzie i przyjdzie na gore- zaniosl ja do pokoju i polozyl na lozku. Ojciec dziewczyny usiadl obok corki. Po chwili przyszla rowniez jej matka. Max wzial od niej recznik i wytarl pot z czola Liz.

-Nie powiedziales nam, co jej jest!?!

-Ma to samo, co Maria...

-Ona tez jest chora?

-Opowiedz im o wszystkim...-poprosila Liz.

-Ale... Mielismy...- Max sie wahal.

-Jezeli nie pomozesz naszemu dziecku, to...!

-Nie moge jej pomoc. To samo przejdzie za kilka dni...- zaczal Max.

-Ale, co sie z nia dzieje?

-Dziecko... Przystosowuje sie do ziemskiej atmosfery...- Max odslonil brzuch Liz i polozyl na nim swoja reke. Przez skore przeswiecila malenka raczka.

-To chlopiec, Liz. Bedziemy mieli syna!

-Skad wiesz?- spytal przerazony tym co zobaczyl ojciec Liz- Co jej zrobiles?

-Tato! On nie jest stad!!!

-Ja... Nie jestem czlowiekiem.

Rodzice Liz oniemieli.

-Pochodze z Antaru. Tam teraz panuje wojna...- opowiedzial im cala historie. Nawet to, ze jest krolem.

-Nosisz dziecko kosmity?

-Yhm... Ciaza trwa o wiele krocej niz na Ziemi.

-Jak mamy sie teraz do ciebie zwracac Max? Krolewska Wysokosc?

-Na Ziemi nie jestem krolem.

Malzenstwo postanowilo, ze przeprowadza sie do innego- wspolnego i wiekszego domu, kiedy tylko Maria wyzdrowieje. Dom byl juz kupiony i Amy z Jimem juz go urzadzali.

Maria poczula sie gorzej. Michael caly czas byl przy niej. Polozyl reke na jej brzuchu i...

-Maria... Bedziemy mieli corke!

Na te slowa dziewczyna sie rozplakala.

Kilka dni pozniej wszystko wrocilo do normy. Liz postanowila obejrzec rzeczy, ktore przywiezli jej rodzice. Usiadla na lozku i polozyla przed soba skrzyneczke, ktora przy malych rozmiarach byla dosc ciezka. Na wieczku wyryty byl w drewnie dziwny symbol. Liz obejrzala go dokladnie i wyjela spod bluzki medalion, ktory dostala kiedys od Maxa. Byl na nim taki sam znak!

Uniosla ostroznie wieko. W srodku na samym wierzchu lezala duza pozolkla koperta. Wyjela ja. Pod spodem bylo kilka rzeczy. Serce zabilo jej mocniej, gdy je ujrzala.

Metalowa ksiega- taka sama jak ksiega Maxa ( nie mogla byc tylko pewna czy bylo w niej to samo napisane). Obok lezaly dwa pomaranczowe kamienie. Byly tam rowniez trzy roznokolorowe krysztaly i kilka innych, rownie niesamowitych przedmiotow. Obejrzala wszystko dokladnie, a potem siegnela po list. Rozerwala koperte i wyjela kilka arkuszy starego pergaminu...


	9. Chapter nine

PRAWDZIWA HISTORIA ROSWELL

CZESC 9

_Droga Julliet Roswell 1947r. _

Wiem, ze teraz nazywasz sie inaczej. Mam nadzieje, ze Carol Parker dopilnowala abys dostala ten list. Na pewno zauwazylas, ze potrafisz robic rozne rzeczy, ktorych nie moga robic inni. Byc moze jeszcze tego nie odkrylas, ale mozesz wchodzic do cudzych snow, uzdrawiac, tworzyc pole ochronne, zmieniac ksztalt i strukture czasteczek, a takze manipulowac w pewnym stopniu umyslami innych. Posiadasz te zdolnosci, poniewaz nie jestes czlowiekiem. Pochodzisz z Antaru. Bylas tam piekna dziewczyna, w ktorej sie zakochalem. Spotykalismy sie potajemnie, bo wiedzialem, ze moja matka nie bedzie zadowolona z naszego zwiazku. W koncu mialem zostac krolem. Nie sadzilem, aby moja matka zgodzila sie na slub ze zwykla dziewczyna, jaka bylas. Zaczela sie wojna. Nasz wrog, Khavar, chcial zawladnac potega wszystkich pieciu planet. Nie moglem do tego dopuscic. Moj ojciec zostal przez niego zamordowany i zostalem krolem. Khavar w jakis sposob odkryl, ze chce sie z toba ozenic i cie tez zabil. Wiedzialem, jedynym sposobem jest wyslanie twojego DNA na Ziemie i umieszczenie go w twojej prababce. Wiedzialem, ze matka wysle rowniez nas na Ziemie. Nie moglem rozpaczac po twojej smierci, bo matka zmusila mnie abym sie ozenil z kims, kogo nie kochalem. Nic nie moglem zrobic. Zebralem naukowcow i wyslalem twoje DNA na Ziemie. Razem z nim wyslalem ten list i kilka drobiazgow, ktore moga ci sie przydac. Jest wsrod nich medalion z symbolem twojego imienia. Ty dalas mi taki sam z symbolem mojego imienia. Mam nadzieje, ze gdy to przeczytasz, odszukasz mnie i razem wrocimy na nasza planete. 

_Zawsze Twoj, Zann._

Liz upuscila kartke. Spadla na nia jedna lza, potem druga. Dotknela swojego medalionu.

Wziela list i medalion i pobiegla do samochodu. Jechala w strone domu Maxa jak wariatka, prawie walnela w inny samochod. Opamietala sie dopiero, kiedy ktos zatrabil. Gdy dojechala pod dom Maxa cala byla zaplakana. Kiedy otworzyla jej matka Maxa bardzo sie przestraszyla widzac ja w takim stanie:

-Co sie stalo Liz?

-Nic zlego pani Evans, nie musi sie pani martwic. Musze tylko porozmawiac z Maxem.

-Wejdz.

Liz weszla do jego pokoju i usiadla obok niego na lozku.

-Co sie stalo?- spytal chlopak zaniepokojony lzami dziewczyny.

-Nic zlego Max- dziewczyna wyjela z kieszeni medalion- Chce ci to dac- podala mu go.

-To medalion, ktory ci dalem? Czemu mi go oddajesz?

-Nie. Ten, ktory mi dales mam tutaj- wyjela go spod bluzki- Ten drugi znalazlam w rzeczach mojej prababci wraz z tym listem. Listem od ciebie- podala mu pomiety stary pergamin. Gdy tylko przeczytal, mial wizje:

BLYSK

Pocalunek Liz w dziwnym ogrodzie z fontanna.

BLYSK

-To prawda. – stwierdzil chlopak.

-Wiem...

Max przytulil ja do siebie. Jakie to dziwne, ze los zetknal nas ze soba mimo wszystko. To oznaczalo, ze beda razem do konca.

Max postanowil powiedziec wszystko rodzicom. Tak jak panstwo Parker, byli bardzo zaskoczeni. Na poczatku nie uwierzyli. Ale kiedy Max sprawil, zeby za oknem zaczal padac snieg,- uwierzyli ( pragne przypomniec, ze byl srodek lata- dop. Autorka)). Najpierw opowiedzial cala swoja historie. Dopiero potem omowil sprawe Liz. Pokazal im tez list. 

Reszta ich przyjaciol, rodzice Liz i panstwo Valenti, dowiedzieli sie o tym tego samego dnia. Tylko rodzice Liz nie mogli w to uwierzyc. Dziewczyna, ktora do tej pory nie uzywala mocy, oprocz pamietnego wchodzenia do snow, sprobowala jej uzyc. Max dawal jej instrukcje:

-Unies reke nad swieczka (co oni sie tak uwzieli na te biedne swieczki?- dop. Autorka)), skup sie na rozbiciu jej czasteczek, a potem na polaczeniu ich z powrotem tylko w innym ksztalcie.

Liz zrobila tak jak powiedzial i ze swieczki utworzyla male serduszko. Jej rodzice patrzyli na to dosc sceptycznie, ale bardzo kochali swoja corke i bardzo zabolalo ich to, ze beda musieli sie z nia rozstac, gdy odleci bardzo daleko.

Liz cwiczyla swoja moc razem z Maxem, Michaelem i Isabel. Dziwilo ich to, ze ma jakby „po trochu" mocy kazdego z nich. Tylko jednej czesci mocy dziewczyna nie chciala uzywac. Mocy kontrolowania umyslow. Podobalo jej sie, ze nie musi tak dlugo spac i ze o wiele szybciej sie uczy, ale dopadajace ja, co jakis czas wizje z przeszlosci wciaz ja przerazaly. Kazde z nich powoli sobie wszystko przypominalo. Na razie byly to tylko nieznaczne, pojedyncze wizje wydarzen, ktore juz znali. Tylko jakby dokladniejsze.

Liz poszla do UFOcenter po jakies rzeczy Maxa. On sam nie mogl pojsc, bo musial sie zajac malym Rathisem. Dziewczyna weszla do srodka i od razu natknela sie na Brody'ego.

-Czesc Brody!- przywitala go.

-Wlasnie mialem do ciebie isc, to ja Lerrick.

Liz rzucila mu sie na szyje. Bardzo sie z nim zaprzyjaznila podczas pobytu na Antarze, a wiedziala, ze byl najlepszym przyjacielem (oprocz Michaela) Zanna i jej samej. Chlopak byl troche zaskoczony (mile) tak „wylewnym" przywitaniem. Kiedy juz go puscila powiedzial:

-Krolowa-Matka juz dawno wysylala mnie na Ziemie, ale nie moglem opuscic planety podczas ataku rebeliantow.

-W jakiej sprawie przychodzisz?

-Krolowa-Matka miala jakies wizje, gdy odlatywalas. Wiem, co oznaczaly... Byly o tobie...

-Chyba wiem, co masz na mysli.

-Jak to?

-Moi rodzice pojechali do Francji i przywiezli stare rzeczy Carol Parker. W srod nich byl list, z ktorego dowiedzialam sie, ze tez pochodze z Antaru.

-Pamietam ten list. Zann pisal go przy mnie. Nawet nie wyobrazasz sobie, jaki byl zrozpaczony, kiedy Khavar cie zaatakowal.

-Tylko, dlaczego te rzeczy byly we Francji?

-Twoja prababka tam mieszkala, kiedy byla mala i zostawila tam te rzeczy chyba po to zeby rzad, ani nikt inny oprocz ciebie nie mogl ich znalezc...

-Szykujemy sie na powrot.

-Musicie wracac jak najszybciej. Nasz lud potrzebuje krola- usmiechnal sie do niej- i krolowej. Porozmawialbym rowniez z reszta, ale pobyt na tej planecie jest bardzo wyczerpujacy. Musze juz wracac.

-Poczekaj! Musze ci cos powiedziec! Ja... Jestem z Maxem w ciazy. Prosze nie mow nic Krolowej-Matce, sama chce to zrobic.

-Dobrze, na pewno sie ucieszy... Chociaz to nie jest odpowiedni moment na dziecko...- w tej chwili Brody upadl na podloge nieprzytomny. Po chwili otworzyl oczy.

--Co sie stalo? Zostalem „wziety"?

-Tak. Brody, czy moge cos zabrac z miejsca pracy Maxa?

Brody wskazal jej droge, a ona szybko znalazla to, czego szukala i zmyla sie z UFOcenter.

-Musimy wracac jak najszybciej- oznajmila paczce, ktora siedziala przy jednym ze stolikow w Kosmodromie.

-Dlaczego?

-Spotkalam Lerricka.

-Musimy ustalic, kto leci- stwierdzila Isabel.

-To oczywiste- Michael narzucil im swoj plan- Lece ja i Max. Kiedy pozbedziemy sie Khavara, wrocimy po reszte.

-Ja lece z wami- Isabel nie chciala slyszec o innym rozwiazaniu.

-Nasz lud uwaza, ze zdradzilas ojczyzne. Lepiej bedzie najpierw pokonac Khavara, a pozniej im wszystko wyjasnic (to znaczy ludowi).

-Nie ma mowy- oznajmila Liz- lece z wami.

-Nie mozemy narazac tak samo Isabel, jak ciebie i dziecka!- Max myslal, ze to stwierdzenie przewazy sprawe.

-Moze tego nie pamietasz- Liz wyglosila swoje male przemowienie-, ale, Kiedy spotykalismy sie potajemnie na Antarze wyjasniales mi strategie walk, a ja ci pozniej podpowiadalam jak masz poprowadzic armie. Kiedy bylam na Antarze, gdy porwal mnie Nickolas, Lerrick wyjasnil mi wszystko, szczegolnie obecna sytuacje.

-Ona mowi prawde- oznajmil Michael, ktory przypomnial sobie do tej pory troche wiecej niz Max.

-Nie mamy wyjscia. Polecisz z nami, ale zachowamy najwieksza ostroznosc.


	10. Chapter ten

PRAWDZIWA HISTORIA ROSWELL

**CZESC10**

Isabel poszla do kancelarii swojego ojca. Spotkal ja tam jeden z jego pracownikow, Jesse Ramirez.

-Co tutaj robisz? Twojego ojca nie ma tu dzisiaj.

-Wiem... Nie przyszlam do niego.

-A, do kogo?

-Do ciebie!

-Ktos moze nas zobaczyc!

-To co? Juz mnie to nie obchodzi. Postanowilam powiedziec o nas wszystkim.

-Naprawde?

-Tak, ale musze powiedziec ci cos o sobie. Jesli mimo to nadal bedziesz chcial byc ze mna...

-Zawsze bede z toba!

-No wiec...

Do ustalonego odlotu zostalo tylko kilka dni. Wszyscy zachowywali sie normalnie, po „cichu" przygotowujac sie do odlotu.

Liz jak zwykle pracowala w Kosmodromie. Wlasnie zmywala ketchup ze stolika, kiedy spojrzala za okno. Zobaczyla Isabel, ktora szla w strone baru. Liz upuscila scierke.

Isabel trzymala za reke jakiegos chlopaka! Chlopaka ze snu.

Isabel podeszla do zamurowanej Liz, ktora caly czas stala przy tym stoliku i gapila sie na nia.

-To jest Liz,- przedstawila ja chlopakowi- Liz to jest Jesse. Ten, ktorego widzialas we snie, do ktorego przypadkowo weszlas...

-Skad wiesz, ze weszlam do twojego snu?

-Bo widze twoja mine... Mam takie wrazenie.

-Hej!? Mowisz tak o tym... przy nim?

-On wie.

Do stolika akurat podszedl Max. Uslyszal ostatnie zdanie.

-Isabel jak moglas mu powiedziec nie pytajac nas o zdanie?!

-To jest Max,- przedstawila brata nie zwracajac uwagi na jego zrzedzenie- Max przedstawiam ci Jesse'ego. Jestesmy razem od jakiegos czasu.

Do Kosmodromu przyszla reszta paczki. Kiedy Isabel im go przedstawila, Michael wsciekl sie jeszcze bardziej niz Max.

W domu panstwa Evans miala sie odbyc narada. Wszyscy sie niej zjawili. Liz, Max i Michael postanowili od razu po niej, wiec byly to ostatnie chwile z rodzicami przed odlotem.

-Wracamy- oznajmil Max.

-Kiedy?- chciala wiedziec pani Evans.

-Dzisiaj...

-Poczekajcie, chociaz do rana.

-Nie mozemy tego przedluzac, musimy odleciec jak najszybciej.

-Kiedy wrocicie?- spytala pani Parker z lzami w oczach.

-Jak tylko na naszej planecie zapanuje pokoj- odpowiedziala jej corka. Wszyscy sie ze soba pozegnali. Liz, Max i Michael wsiedli do samochodu. Od razu pojechali na pustynie. Liz otworzyla pomieszczenie, w ktorym ukryla statek. Weszli do srodka.

Pojazd wystartowal. Po kilku godzinach za oknem zobaczyli piekna, zielono-czerwona planete. Statek wyladowal w miejscu, z ktorego kiedys wystartowal z Liz i Tess na pokladzie. Przywitala ich Krolowa-Matka. Kiedy przytulila Maxa w jego oczach mozna bylo zobaczyc lze. Michael byl raczej sceptycznie nastawiony do tak wylewnego przywitania, ale kiedy i jego usciskala Krolowa-Matka zrobilo mu sie bardzo przyjemnie.

Lerrick wyjasnil im, ze od kilku dni jest spokojnie- cisza przed burza. Mieli, wiec jeszcze kilka dni na przygotowanie sie do ukazania ludowi krola. Krolowa-Matka pokazala im pokoje, kazdy dostal osobna komnate, z wszelkimi wygodami. Liz postanowila od razu porozmawiac z Krolowa-Matka. Poszly do pokoju wladczyni.

-Wiem, ze mialas jakies wizje- juz dawno temu Krolowa-Matka kazala do siebie mowic na ty- Lerrick mi powiedzial.

-To ty mialas wyjsc za Zanna, w poprzednim zyciu? Zann mi o tym nie mowil, bo bal sie, ze nie zaaprobuje waszego zwiazku. Ale ja nie mialabym nic przeciwko temu. Przynajmniej teraz- kiedys mialam inne poglady...Nie zdziwilam sie, ze przylecialas z nimi. Ale dlaczego nie wzieliscie Vilandry?

-Balismy sie, ze mozecie posadzic ja o zdrade, albo...

-Dopiero niedawno dowiedzialam sie, ze to Khavar wszystko ukartowal.

-Polecimy po nia jak tylko sytuacja sie polepszy. Musze ci cos powiedziec... To dotyczy Maxa. Jestem z nim w ciazy.

-....-Krolowa-Matke troche zatkalo- To... Mnie troche zaskoczylo. Ale to bardzo dobra nowina- usmiechnela sie- Chyba zle zrobilam dajac wam osobne pokoje...

Poniewaz byl juz pozny wieczor, nie bylo sensu przenosic sie z pokoju do pokoju. Wszyscy byli bardzo zmeczeni, wiec od razu sie polozyli.

Liz obudzil swiezy powiew i towarzyszace mu niezbyt mile przeczucie. Wstala z lozka, i w samej koszuli, na boso, wyszla z pokoju. Przemierzyla dlugi korytarz i wyszla do ogrodu. Rozejrzala sie dookola i zobaczyla zmierzajacego w jej strone 21-23 letniego mezczyzne. Poznala go. 

-Khavar?

-znowu sie spotykamy! Wyczulem przylot statku. Czyzby krol Zann wrocil na swoja planete? Ale, po jakiego grzyba ciagnal ciebie ze soba? Nedzna istote ludzka?

Liz byla troche przestraszona i wkurzona, ale usmiechnela sie tylko.

-Juz raz mnie zabiles, ale tym razem ci sie nie uda!

-Ty... To niemozliwe! Jak Zann to zrobil? W inkubatorach byly tylko cztery osoby! To Ava z nimi leciala, nie ty. Wiem o tym dobrze, bo sam wyslalem za nimi Naseda. Nie mozesz byc... Nia! Klamiesz. Nie jestes Juliet!- wyciagnal reke w jej strone, ale ona umiala sie bronic. Kiedy ja zaatakowal, odpowiedzial kontratakiem. Z ich wyciagnietych rak emanowala energia. Zderzyla sie ze soba.

-Jak to mozliwe?

-Zann wyslal moje DNA na Ziemie wczesniej. Ulokowal je w mojej prababce, tak, ze jej prawnuczka...

-I tak cie zabije!!!- Khavar wzmocnil swoj atak i Liz odrzucilo kilka metrow do tylu. Dziewczyna wrzasnela. Khavar zblizyl sie do niej kilka krokow. Podniosla sie szybko gotowa do obrony...

Maxa obudzil wrzask Liz. Zerwal sie z lozka i pobiegl po Michaela. Zaczal go szarpac, ale ten jeknal tylko:

-Co sie dzieje, Max?

-Liz jest w niebezpieczenstwie. Slyszalem jej krzyk.

Na te slowa rowniez Michael sie zerwal z lozka. Pobiegli do ogrodu. Zobaczyli stojacych naprzeciwko siebie Liz i Khavara z wyciagnietymi rekami. Liz najwyrazniej przegrywala. Max stanal z jej lewej strony i wspomogl ja swoja moca. Z drugiej strony stanal Michael i rowniez jej pomogl.

Khavar nadal mial przewage.

-Nawet z twoja pomoca, Zann, nie zdolacie sie obronic. Drugi raz zabije Juliet na twoich oczach.

Isabel obudzila sie z krzykiem. Snila jej sie walka. Ich walka. Walka, ktora dziala sie naprawde. Do jej pokoju wpadla pani Evans.

-Co sie stalo, mialas zly sen?

-To nie byl sen mamo. Oni przegrywaja!

Podeszla do okna i spojrzala w gwiazdy. Jedna z nich swiecila sie szczegolnym blaskiem. Utkwila w niej swoje spojrzenie i cala sila woli skupila sie na przekazaniu im swojej mocy.

Liz poczula czyjas dlon na ramieniu. Dlon Isabel! Nawet ona im pomagala, bedac oddalona o miliardy kilometrow!

-Czemu nie ma z wami Vilandry? Nie chciala wam pomoc w zabiciu mnie?

Moc Krolewskiej Czworki przewyzszyla moc Khavara. Przez chwile jeszcze sie bronil, ale ich moc go pokonala i zamienil sie w proch.

Isabel upadla na kolana.

-Co sie stalo?- pani Evans byla bardzo zaniepokojona.

-Wygralismy...- wychrypiala Is i zemdlala.

Liz osunela sie na ziemie. Max ukleknal przy niej i nawiazal lacznosc. Podbiegl do nich Lerrick.

-Przyszedlbym wczesniej, ale musialem powstrzymac rebeliantow, ktorzy chcieli sie tutaj wedrzec- spojrzal na ziemie i zobaczyl nieprzytomna Liz i kleczacego obok niej Maxa- Co tu sie stalo?

-Walczylismy z Khavarem. Wlasciwie to ona z nim walczyla.

-Gdzie on jest? Czy ona...

-Khavar nie zyje. Ona tylko zemdlala z wyczerpania. Chyba nic jej nie jest.

Lerrick zaniosl ja do jej komnaty, bo Max sam ledwo stal na nogach. Michael poszedl po Krolowa-Matke, ktora zamknal Lerrick zanim poszedl walczyc z rebeliantami. Wszystko jej wytlumaczyl.

Rano wszyscy obudzili sie w pokoju Liz. Max spal obok dziewczyny na lozku, a reszta (nawet Krolowa-Matka) na podlodze.


	11. Chapter eleven

PRAWDZIWA HISTORIA ROSWELL

**CZESC 11**

Tego dnia zebrano lud Antaru (no moze nie caly, przeciez to planeta wielkosci Ziemi) na wielkim placu. Przybyli nawet rebelianci, ktorzy chcieli dowiedziec sie, co sie swieci. Na koncu placu stal budynek z duzym balkonem. Wlasnie na ten balkon wyszla Krolowa-Matka. Ludzie zaczeli krzyczec. Wladczyni podniosla reke i zrobilo sie cicho.

-Nasza planeta potrzebuje krola. Moj syn, ktory zostal wyslany na Ziemie powrocil i zabil Khavara!- na balkon weszla Liz, Max i Michael.

-Tylko Vilandra zostala na Ziemi...

-I bardzo dobrze, nie chcemy tu zdrajczyni!!!- wrzasnal ktos odwazniejszy.

-Poniewaz bala sie wlasnie takiej reakcji- kontynuowala- Ale to nie ona zdradzila nasz lud.

Antarczycy nie uwierzyliby w to, gdyby nie to, ze mowila o tym sama Krolowa-Matka...

-Skad mamy wiedziec, ze to prawdziwy krol i jego zastepca- jeden z rebeliantow byl nie przekonany.

-To na pewno nie jest Ava- krzyknal ktos inny- To jakas uzurpatorka!

Krolowa-Matka zblizyla sie najpierw do Maxa i pokazala ludziom Krolewska Pieczec.

-To wasz krol Zann!- powiedziala i podeszla do Michaela.

W tym momencie Liz przestraszyla sie. Z tego, co wiedziala, nie mogla miec Krolewskiej Pieczeci!

-To jest Rath- powiedzial Krolowa-Matka pokazujac pieczec Michaela. Podeszla do Liz. Widzac jej przerazona mine szepnela:

-Nie martw sie. Ty tez masz Krolewska Pieczec. Zann o to zadbal.

Ukazala jej znak.

-To jest Juliet, narzeczona krola.

Ludzie zaczeli wiwatowac. Wojna sie skonczyla.

Krolowa-Matka zorganizowala spotkanie na szczycie. Wladcy pozostalych planet wyrazili zgode na sojusz, jak tylko sie dowiedzieli o smierci Khavara.

Liz, Max i Michael wrocili na Ziemie. Isabel, gdy ich zobaczyla, rozplakala sie.

-Braciszku, wiedzialam, ze wam sie uda.

Maria i Liz byly juz w zaawansowanej ciazy, wiec musieli sie bardzo spieszyc z powrotem. Potrojny slub (Maxa i Liz, Marii i Michaela, Isabel i Jesse'iego) mial sie odbyc na Antarze.

Rodzice Liz, Maxa, Marii i Jesse'iego (ktorzy tez sie o wszystkim dowiedzieli) mieli leciec z nimi. Rowniez Kyle i Tess lecieli. Liz weszla do snu Avy z Nowego Jorku i wszystko jej opowiedziala. Dziewczyna bardzo chciala wrocic na swoja planete, wiec skorzystala z okazji.

Liz urodzila (juz na Antarze) slicznego chlopca, a Maria dziewczynke. Rathis zaczynal chodzic. Slub odbyl sie jakis tydzien pozniej.

Ksiadz spytal sie mlodej pary:

-Czy ty, Elizabeth Parker, na tej planecie Juliet, bierzesz sobie za meza tego oto mezczyzne, krola Zanna?

-Tak

-Czy ty, Maxsie Evansie, na tej planecie, krolu Zannie, bierzesz sobie za zone, te oto kobiete, Juliet?

-Tak.

-Jestescie mezem i zona. Mozecie sie pocalowac.

Tak samo ksiadz postapil w przypadku Marii i Michaela, oraz Jesse'iego i Isabel.

Wszyscy zyli w pokoju dlugo i szczesliwie.

KONIEC


End file.
